Two Hours Left To Love
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: Timeline: The Zeppo Two hours left to the apocalypse battle. Buffy wants to spend those two hours with Angel.


Two Hours Left to Love

Timeline: The Zeppo  
AN - I took the lines from the from the important Buffy/Angel scene you'll see which ones. Some are altered some, some are the same.  
AN2 - I've reuploaded this cuz I noticed I had a few spelling errors, so fixed then and did tiny tiny changes to sentence structure. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews! Means alot. :)

* * *

Willy lay on the floor, blood dripping from his face. He shuddered from the pain. Buffy had her hand on her shoulder. Alarmed by his state, she said, "The ambulance is on its way." 

He sighed, "Look, kid, my clientele ain't exactly nuns and orphans, but I... I never seen anything like these demons."

Buffy firmly said, "I'm gonna stop them."

He coughed again, "That Hellmouth opens" he swallows, "they're gonna be the least of your problems is my train of thought." He winces and takes a deep breath, then continues, "If I were you... I'd go find Angel... go somewhere quiet together. I'd be thinking about how I wanna spend my last night on Earth."

After the ambulance took Willy away Buffy stood there for a minute in deep thought. _'What if we can't defeat this? Or save the world losing someone in the process? Maybe Willow could just find a spell that would kill this thing instantly. Angel could get hurt. I know what he's going to do... He'll try and sacrifice himself for me. Maybe it's a better idea to just watch the hellmouth open and do nothing. The world never gets to appreciate what we do for them. Don't get any credit. But no... that wouldn't be like me. I can't let innocent people die because I want to shack up with my honey all night instead of fighting.'_ Buffy looked at her watch. "Two hours left." She said, out loud to herself.

With that she sprinted down the main street and ran towards the Mansion.

When she walked into the Mansion she saw Angel with his jacket on. He was about to go out looking for her. Seeing her, he sighed with relief and took off his jacket. He slowly said, "Buffy, I'm glad you're back. We should go --"  
She interrupted him, "No!"

"What?"

She repeated more relaxed, "No. We aren't going anywhere. We have two hours. I want to stay here with you for these two hours. Just us and quiet."

"We can't just sit here and wait. We have to do something."

Her eyes were watery. She whimpered, "I don't know what to do!"

Angel moved closer to her, "Then let me decide for you. I'll go alone and you stay. Here. I can face this thing."

She protests, "You can't! You aren't going without me. This is my job damn it! I'm the slayer." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm suppose to do this. I'm the one who's suppose to be doing this alone. That's the golden rule. Me, Slayer. Fight alone. No friends. You fight with me you could get killed."

He put his hand on her shoulder, eyes getting watery, "You can't do this alone." He sighed, "Look, I can at least buy you enough time for Willow's spell to bind it. Listen to me Buffy. This is the worse thing we've ever faced. It's the only way!"

More tears fell freely down her cheeks. Her voice cracked as she said, "I can't watch you die again."

Angel brings a hand to her cheek. He wipes the tears away and then caresses it. He stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you."

She took his hand, "I love you."

"Nothing can change that. Not even death."

Buffy pushed away from him. She cried out, "Stop talking to me like that! You may be ready to go, but I am not ready to lose you. I can't lose you. If you die... a part of me dies too. I barely survived the first time you went away.  
This is my fight and if you don't want to do it my way, then you're..."

She was interrupted by a breathless Xander, clearing his throat. He grins. "Hey.. um there's this... Uh..."  
Buffy snaps, "Spit it out!"

Angel puts his hand on her back to calm her a bit, but elicits a grimace from Buffy instead.

Xander looked between Buffy and Angel. "This is probably a bad time isn't it?"

"Very." Angel calmly whispered.

"Can I help?"

Buffy and Angel both shook their heads.

Buffy turned to look at Angel. She sighed, "Let's... just do this together. Okay? Can you just live with that? We fight together like always."

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. "But anything goes wrong... I'm going to make sure you are out of harms way."

"All right. That's fair. Although it kind of makes this argument silly. We should of thought of that before." She gave a sad laugh.

"So... you wanted these two hours to be just us and quite correct?" Angel asked gently.

"Yeah because who knows if we'll make it out of this thing alive. Or in your case not in a pile of dust."

"Hey, we'll get through this. We'll kill the stupid demon and move on." He paused. "Where do you want to go?"

Buffy thought for a minute. She glanced towards his bedroom and smiled. "Bed."

Angel surprised her by scooping her up and carrying her to his bedroom. He gently dropped her on the bed. "We're here. Now what?"

She smiled, "Lay down next to me, Angel."

Angel lay down and put his arm around her waist. He whispered, "Now what?"

Buffy thought, 'Ok. Sure this is a long shot , but I'll try anyway.' She whispered, "Make love to me."

Angel kissed her nose and then carefully said, "No. Buffy,we can't. It's not like the world is actually going to end, so we can make love, I"ll lose my soul and no one's in danger. We are going to be at the library to fight this thing and we are going to win."

She sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that.... I'm so scared. Can we at least kiss and hug till it's time. Ooh... and you could say all kinds of soothing words to me."

"That we can do."

Tears ran down their faces as they kissed each other. Angel's hand roamed up and down her back, while Buffy's hand moved up from his thigh to his neck. Her leg rested on top of his left leg and his right leg rested on top of her right leg. Her hands desperately ran through his soft hair. Angel rubbed his nose against Buffy's. He whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too!"

"How much?"

She smiled, "Enough to know that I'd give up the whole damned world for one more time with you."

"When we're done with this I'm going to get you a new claddagh ring with an inscription to show my love."

Buffy said huskily, "Why don't you let me feel your love inside me? Angel. Please, make love to me right now. Willow and Giles have Faith. They'll be fine. Please, make love to me one last time."

He smiled huskily through tears. "Gladly."

* * *

NOTE I have the NC-17 ending which takes off after that last line… I figured the sex scene was unnecessary since it ended nicely without it. I may or may not write a sequel.. I probably will once I finish other fanfics. If you'd like me to send you the little sex scene of this fic just email me and you shall receive. 


End file.
